Imperial Han
'''The Imperial Han '''was the main ruling class over China up until the late 2nd Century. Through its many years in ruling, many rulers and emperors have come and gone, and many rebellions have been put down. However, despite the Han's great achievements, some of it's ruling class can be described as "tyrannical" or "harsh". The last Emperor, Emperor Zhang is proof of this. Once he ascended the throne, he had begun a rule of tyranny. During 197 AD, The last rebellion against the Han was then Rushin Clan's Rebellion, that sprang throughout southern and western China. Many warlords under the current emperor were called into battle against the Rushin Clan. In 199 AD, the rebellion was finally put down. At the same time, the Emperor had been assassinated as their subordinates then took the opportunity to seize the throne, ending the Imperial Han Dynasty. Emperor(s) *Emperor Yu (???) - 14 BC - 49 AD *Emperor Hashi (???) - 49 - 80 AD *Emperor Gaiji (???) - 80 - 106 AD *Emperor Liou (???) - 106 - 145 AD *Emperor Hao (???) - 145 - 177 AD *Emperor Zhang (Gong Zuan) - 177 - 199 AD Ladies *Empress He - First wife of Gong Zuan. *Empress Han - Second wife of Gong Zuan. *Yuo Yang - Third wife of Gong Zuan. *Epang - Fourth Wife of Gong Zuan. *Cao Hua - Cao Cao's daughter. Wife of Zhuo Yan. *Cao Xian - Cao Cao's Daughter. Wife of Biao Nian. *Xu Yingying - First wife of Cao Cao. *Lady Bian - Second Wife of Cao Cao. *Lady Sun - First Wife of Sun Jing. *Kokochin - Second Wife of Sun Jing. *Lady Fao - Wife of unknown official. *Lady Zha - Sister of Zha Ji. Gong Zuan's concubine. *Lady Zha - Sister of Zha Ji. *Caishi - Wife of Liu Biao. *Lady Mai - Wife of Yuan Xi. *Lady Yuan - Sister of Yuan Xi. *Louji - Wife of Lu Fang. *Lady Huan - Wife of Ma Teng. *Lady Zan - Wife of Gongsun Zan. Province Rulers *Liu Biao - Prefect of Jing Province. *Ma Teng - Ruler of Xiliang. *Liu Yan - Ruler of Chengdu. *Li Ping - Prefect of Changan. *Yuan Xi - Prefect of Hebei. *Sun Jing - Prefect of Changsha. Governing Body Officials *Biao Nian *Guang Du *Kong Rong *Tao Qian *Wang Jing *Wang Lang *Zha Ji *Zhang Xiu *Zhang Zhao *Zhuo Yan Advisers *Cai Mao *Cheng Yu *Deng Zhi *Hanhui *Kong Zhou *Kuai Yue *Kuai Liang *Tian Feng *Han Sui *Lu Feng *Lu Zhi *Wang Fu *Wang Zhaojun *Xin Ning *Xun Xian *Yang Fu *Zhang Nan *Zhong Rui *Zhi Chen *Zhu Zhi *Zhuge Jin Generals *Bao Xin *Cai Fang *Cao Ang *Cao Cao *Cao Hong *Cao Xiu *Cheng Yi *Fan Lihua *Gongsun Zan *Han Ju *Han Xiyang *Jang Zheng *Ji Yang *Jian Yong *Jin Dang *Jin Wei *Ling Jao *Liu Wuchan *Liu Weitai *Lu Fang *Ma Tie *Ma Yunlu *Niu Ling *Sun Chun *Sun Shao *Sun Yi *Tong Qui *Wen Chou *Wu Jing *Xi Fao *Xi Xuan *Yan Gang *Yan Liang *Yan Qiang *Yan Yan *Yuan Shang *Yuan Tan *Yuan Xian *Zhang Ki *Zhu Zhu *Zu Mao *Zu Xi *Zu Yi Allies *Sun Family *Cao Family *Liu Yan *Liu Biao *Ma Teng *Yuan Family Enemies *Hoji Clan *Hanzhang Bandits *Rushin Clan Category:Kingdoms